Little Jung
by LynKim
Summary: Daehyun yang sudah keterlaluan pada istri dan anaknya. UWESLAH no summary.. silahkan langsung kecerita :) DaeBaekTae Baekhee/ Oneshoot/Family,dll


**Annyeong... hehehehe... akhirnya saya bisa juga post ff ini. FF ini sebenarnya ff yang ilhamnya datang tiba-tiba tanpa aku pinta(?) *abaikan.**

**Tapi tentu saja tetap aku buat untuk menghibur para readerdel dan diriku sendiri juga... wkwkwkwkwkwkwk..**

**Sekali lagi maaf kalau lebih gaje,alur cepat dan gak beraturan,mohon maklum ya pemirsa... #BOW**

**Oke langsung saja ya ke cerita,,capcuzz...**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**Typo sana sini,EYD kacau,alur gaje NO SUNTING ~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Lynda Kim**

**Tittle : Little Jung**

**Cast : HyunFam as always**

**Genre : Cari tau sendiri**

**Length : 1S**

**Rate : ALL**

**.**

**.**

**#~#~Check This Out ~#~#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Someone POV

"SUDAH KUPERINGATKAN BERKALI-KALI PADAMU JANGAN MEMBAWA ANAK CACAT ITU KELUAR RUMAH TANPAKU ATAU IJIN DARIKU." teriak seorang namja pada yeoja yang tengah terduduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah mereka.

"huweeeeeeee..." balita yang ada di pelukan yeoja tersebut menangis karena takut dengan teriakan appanya.

"BERHENTI MENANGIS ANAK SIAL." gelegar namja itu lagi.

"HUWEEEE..." tangis balita itu semakin kencang.

"uljima baby... uljima... jangan menangis lagi... sttt...stt..." yeoja cantik itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada anak yang tengah menangis kencang.

"HENTIKAN TANGIS ANAKMU ITU SEKARANG JUGA JUNG BAEKHYUN." namja itu berteriak lagi.

Yeoja yang tengah mencoba menenangkan anaknya yang tengah menangis adalah Jung Baekhyun,sedangkan namja yang sedari tadi membentak yeoja itu adalah Jung Daehyun,suami Baekhyun. Dan objek yang membuat Daehyun marah adalah anak tunggal mereka Jung Taehyung.

"kumohon Dae,kau boleh membentakku marah padaku tapi jangan lakukan itu di depan Taehyungie." ujar Baekhyun sedikit takut kalau suaminya marah dan membentak lagi padahal Taehyung baru saja tertidur setelah menangis karena takut akan bentakan suaminya.

"cih! Kalian sendiri yang membuatku marah? Apa maksudmu mengajak anak cacat itu pergi ke kantor ha? Kau ingin menunjukkan pada seluruh karyawanku kalau kau punya anak yang cacat?" ujar Daehyun dengan nada yang menahan emosi.

Baekhyun terdiam,rasa sakit mengenai hatinya karena mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut suaminya,belahan jiwanya. Perlahan air mata Baekhyun kembali turun di pipi sehalus porselinnya.

"Taehyungie anakmu juga Dae. Ingat itu." bisik Baekhyun dengan takut.

"tidak,dia anakmu." ujar Daehyun dengan dinginnya. Kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah mereka dan pergi keluar dengan membanting pintu,yang membuat Taehyung terkaget dalam tidurnya tapi tidak terbangun.

"hiks... kenapa kau berubah,Dae?" tanya Baekhyun entah pada siapa dalam tangisnya.

"eomma mohon jangan benci appamu sayang. Meski appa seperti tapi eomma tau dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam appa sangat menyayangimu,sayang." ujar Baekhyun pada Taehyung yang tengah tertidur di pelukannya.

Yah! Taehyung memang mempunyai kekurangan sejak lahir,dan itu yang membuat sikap Daehyun berubah baik pada Taehyung ataupun Baekhyun. Taehyung tidak bisa berjalan,ada beberapa syaraf kakinya yang tidak bisa berfungsi sejak lahir. Dan sekarang di usia Taehyung yang menjelang 3 tahun,Taehyung juga belum bisa berbicara dengan lancar. Taehyung belum bisa lancar berbicara bukan karena bawaan lahirnya seperti fungsi kakinya. Tapi lebih kepada trauma psikis yang dialaminya sejak bayi akibat teriakan Daehyun pada balita itu. *author asli ngarang ini*

"eomma menyayangimu sayang. Kau adalah harta eomma yang paling berharga." ujar Baekhyun sambil mencium kening Taehyung. Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan sekarang adalah bertahan demi Taehyung.

"aku ingin Daehyun yang dulu kembali,Daehyun yang penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan. Hiks.. Kemana Daehyun yang dulu?"Baekhyun kembali terisak.

.

Setelah insiden siang tadi sampai sekarang Daehyun belum juga menampakan dirinya dirumah dan itu membuat Baekhyun cemas. Meski Daehyun selalu berbuat kasar dan menyakiti hati Baekhyun,tapi cinta Baekhyun untuk Daehyun tidak pernah pudar sedikitpun.

Baekhyun kembali menatap jan besar yang terpajang di diding ruang tamu yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 12.06 dini hari. Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan suaminya. Tak berapa lama.

Klek...

Pintu terbuka,dan Baekhyun langsung berlari menghampiri orang yang membuka pintu tersebut.

"Dae,.." panggil Baekhyun,sambil menerima tas kerja Daehyun.

"hnm..."

"kenapa baru pulang Dae? Kau darimana saja?" tanya Baekhyun yang sekarang mengekor dibelakang Daehyun yang berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"bukan urusanmu." jawab Daehyun dingin. Baekhyun kembali merasakan ngilu dihatinya. "buatkan aku sesuatu,aku lapar." perintah Daehyun.

"baiklah.. Kau mandi saja dulu." ujar Baekhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar mereka.

Daehyun bersiap berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di pojok kamar,tapi saat berjalan pandangan matanya tertuju pada box bayi yang ada di sisi tempat tidurnya.

Daehyun terpaku menatap box bayi tersebut. Entah dorongan darimana akhirnya kaki Daehyun melangkah mendekati box bayi tersebut. Mendekati tempat anaknya sedang tertidur dengan pulas. Anak yang selalu ia sia-siakan karena kekurangan fisiknya.

Setelah sampai disamping box bayi tersebut. Daehyun terdiam sambil terus menatap wajah Taehyung. Tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya bagaimana dia selalu meneriaki anak yang belum mengerti apapun bahkan berbicarapun belum bisa.

Nyut...

Tiba-tiba Daehyun merasa hatinya sakit. Daehyun mengangkat tangannya dengan ragu untuk menyentuh pipi Taehyung. Saat kulit tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit Taehyung,Daehyun merasakan ada semacam rasa bahagia dihatinya.

Tak berapa lama,kini terlihat Daehyun menarik ujung bibirnya dan membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"ternyata wajahmu mirip sekali denganku. Tapi bibir ini.." bisik Daehyun yang kini jarinya menyentuh bibir mungil Taehyung. "mirip sekali dengan eommamu." lanjut Daehyun masih berbisik. Tak berapa lama kembali tersenyum.

"tapi... Kenapa kau harus lahir dengan tidak sempurna?" bisik Daehyun sambil menatap sedih wajah Taehyung. "apakah aku sudah keterlaluan? Apakah kau menganggap aku jahat? Apakah kau membenciku?" ujar Daehyun lirih sambil mengelus pipi V.

"kau tau,aku sangat kecewa pada diriku sendiriku sendiri. Aku merasa gagal menjadi orangtua. Aku malu punya anak yang lucu sepertimu. Aku jahat padamu." Gumam Daehyun lagi. Deehyun terus menatap sedih kearah Taehyung. Meskipun Daehyun selalu berlaku kasar dan selalu tidak peduli pada Taehyung,tapi perasaannya sebagai seorang ayah tidak bisa di bohongi. Dia akan tersenyum kala melihat wajah damai anaknya yang sedang tertidur.

"ngkkk..." Taehyung bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Daehyun segera menepuk-nepuk paha Taehyung,tapi bukannya kembali terlelap Taehyung justru malah membuka matanya. Dan tatapan mata Daehyun dan Taehyung bertemu. Daehyun menatap mata yang merupakan copy dirinya.

Mata Taehyung mengerjap menatap Daehyun. Beberapa detik kemudian tatapan mata polos Taehyung berubah menjadi tatapan takut.

Deg...

Tiba-tiba hati Daehyun bergetar dan merasa nyeri di tatap dengan pandangan takut oleh Taehyung. Yah! Taehyung memang takut pada Daehyun,tentu saja semua bentakan-bentakan Daehyun terekam jelas di otak balita itu.

Taekhyun mencebikkan bibir mungilnya bersiap akan menangis. Tapi...

"sttt... Jangan menangis! Aku tidak akan membentakmu lagi,baby." ujar Daehyun lembut dan menempelkan jarinya di bibir Taehyung untuk menghentikannya yang akan menangis.

Taehyung mengerjapkan mata kecilnya,Taehyung tidak jadi menangis. Tapi tatapan takut masih di tunjukkannya saat menatap Daehyun.

"jangan menatap takut padaku." ujar Daehyun lagi. "maaf kan aku! Karena selama ini sudah membuatmu takut,sudah menyia-nyiakanmu. Aku janji,aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Jadi,maukah kau memaafkanku?" tanya Daehyun sambil memegang tangan mungil Taehyung.

Grep...

Tanpa disangka sama sekali oleh Taehyung,Daehyun mengangkatnya dan menggendong Taehyung.

"huweee..." Taehyung menangis.

"sttt... Uljima baby.. Appa tidak akan menyakitimu lagi.. Uljimayo.." Daehyun berusaha menenangkan Taehyung yang menangis.

"hiks... eom...mma... hiks..." Taehyung tetap terisak sambil memanggil Baekhyun dengan tidak lancar.

Daehyun mencium kening Taehyung. "Appa tidak akan menyakitimu. Jadi,appa mohon tenanglah Taehyung-ah. Eomma sedang sibuk. Uljima baby,jangan menangis lagi." ujar Daehyun memeluk Taehyung semakin erat.

"hiks... hiks... hiks..."

Sekarang Daehyun benar-benar merasa sebagai ayah yang mengerikan karena anaknya sendiri takut padanya.

Klek...

Setelah membuka pintu Baekhyun terkaget dengan apa yang dia lihat. Baekhyun terpaku,sambil meyakinkan apa yang dia lihat itu tidak salah. Perlahan pandangan matanya mulai mengabur dan setetes kristal bening mulai menetes dipipinya. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Daehyun yang sedang menggendong Taehyung yang menangis.

"uljima baby... Appa mohon jangan menangis lagi." Daehyun masih mencoba menenangkan Taehyung yang menangis,dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu semakin terharu.

"hiks... eom...ma... eomm...ma..."

"kau ingin eomma? Baiklah kita akan menghampiri eom... Itu eommamu sudah disini,jadi uljima baby.." ujar Daehyun yang melihat Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya.

Baekhyun memang berjalan mendekati Daehyun dan Taehyung sambil menghapus airmatanya. Taehyung langsung menggapai-gapai kearah Baekhyun.

"wae baby? Kenapa kau menangis,ha?" tanya Baekhyun saat Taehyung sudah ada di gendongannya. Daehyun menatap sendu pada Baekhyun dan Taehyung.

"hiks..." Taehyung terisak dengan memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"appa mengganggu tidurmu?" tanya Baekhyun,sambil menatap Daehyun.

"anni.. Aku tidak menganggunya." ujar Daehyun.

"sttt... Uljima baby,sekarang ayo kita tidur lagi." Kata Baekhyun sambil membawa Taehyun keranjangnya. Dan membaringkan Taehyun diranjangnya dan Baekhyun menyusul Taehyung berbaring di sampingnya.

Tak berapa lama Taehyung kembali terbang kealam mimpinya. Sementara Daehyun hanya menatap kearah mereka berdua dengan tatapan damai. Hatinya kembali bergetar karena melihat dua orang yang ia sia-siakan hanya karena sedikit kekurangan.

'aku berjanji tidak akan menyakiti kalian lagi.' janji Daehyun dalam hatinya.

"kenapa kau masih berdiri disitu,Dae?" tanya Baekhyun yang akan mengangkat Taehyung untuk ditidurkan di box bayinya. "aku sudah menyiapkan makan malammu,kau bilang tadi kau lapar?"

"mau kau bawa kemana Taehyungie?" tanya Daehyun memegang tangan Baekhyun yang akan mengangkat Taehyung.

"hm.. Tentu saja ke tempat tidurnya,kau nanti tidak mau tidur disini seandainya aku tidak memindahkan Taehyung." jawab Baekhyun dengan nada takut-takut.

"anniya.. Mulai sekarang Taehyung akan selalu tidur dengan kita disini. Diranjang ini." putus Daehyun.

Baekhyun terdiam,lebih mengarah ke kaget mendengar pernyataan Daehyun.

"dengar Baek." ujar Daehyun sekarang menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun. "maafkan aku atas semua perlakuanku selama ini. Aku telah dibutakan oleh rasa malu,sehingga aku menyia-nyiakan malaikat kecil kita,menyakiti hatinya,membuatnya takut padaku dan mungkin menbuatnya membenciku,padahal dia belum mengerti apapun tentang itu semua. Aku juga sudah banyak menyakiti hatimu,kumohon maafkan aku. Berikan padaku kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya." tutur Daehyun.

Mendengar penuturan Daehyun cairan bening dari mata Baekhyun kembali mengalir tanpa bisa di bendung lagi. Rasa haru dan bahagia menyelimuti hatinya,penantiannya akhirnya datang juga. Daehyun kembali menjadi Daehyun yang di kenal Baekhyun.

"uljimayo... Aku tidak ingin melihat kau menangis lagi,Yeobo." ujar Daehyun sambil mengusap airmata di pipi Baekhyun.

"hiks... Akhirnya kau kembali." ujar Baekhyun.

Grep...

Daehyun membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Dan Baekhyunpun juga membalas pelukan Daehyun,menenggelamkan kepalanya kedada Daehyun. Hati Baekhyun kembali menghangat saat Daehyun memanggilnya 'yeobo' lagi.

"apa kau mengijinkan aku memperbaiki semuanya,yeobo?" tanya Daehyun setelah tangis Baekhyun reda(?).

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya pada Daehyun,dan menatap mata Daehyun.

Daehyun menangkup wajah cantik istrinya. "kumohon bantulah aku mewujudkan keluarga bahagia yang dulu kita impikan. Bantulah aku menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Taehyung. Kau mau membantukukan yeobo?" Daehyun memohon pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam,tak berapa lama dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Grep...

Daehyun kembali memeluk Baekhyun. "gomawo... gomawo... Aku berjanji mulai sekarang akan menjadi ayah yang baik dan suami yang baik untuk Taehyung dan kau Jung Baekhyun." ujar Daehyun setelah mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun.

.

Setelah kejadian malam itu. Daehyun benar-benar mencoba menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Taehyung,meski itu tidak mudah karena Taehyung takut pada Daehyun. Saat Daehyun mendekat dengan segera Taehyung akan menangis atau jika Taehyung sedang di gendong Baekhyun,Taehyung akan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun juga tak henti-hentinya membujuk Taehyung agar tidak takut pada Daehyun,tapi sepertinya memang sulit untuk menghilangkan rasa takut Taehyung pada Daehyun.

Sekarang ini Baekhyun sedang berjalan memasuki lobi gedung Junv Group dengan Taehyung di gendongannya sambil membawa kotak bekal. Memang fisik Taehyung tidak seperti balita usia 3 tahun pada umumnya,ukuran tubuh Taehyung bisa di bilang kecil dan ringan. Makanya Baekhyun bisa menggondongnya dengan mudah.

"selamat siang nyonya Jung." sapa salah seorang karyawan yang kebetulan satu lift dengan Baekhyun.

"selamat siang." balas Baekhyun ramah.

"aigoo... Taehyungie kenapa lucu sekali.. hehehehe..." ujar Karyawan itu menatap gemas pada Taehyung yang sekarang memakai topi dengan bentuk singa di kepalanya.

"gomawo nunna..." Baekhyun menirukan suara bayi. Baekhyun memang terkenal ramah pada semua karyawan Jung Group,itulah sebabnya banyak karyawan yang tanpa sungkan mau menyapa Baekhyun. Dan tentu saja Taehyung sering menjadi pusat perhatiannya,meski punya kekurangan tapi wajah lucu Taehyung menutup kekurangan itu.

"hehehe.. kenapa kau cemberut Taehyung-ah? Nyonya Taehyung kenapa?" tanya karyawan itu karena memang biasanya Taehyung akan tertawa kala disapa.

"jinjja? Tadi masih baik-baik saja waktu di mobil." kaget Baekhyun kemudian menatap Taehyung di gendongannya. "kau kenapa sayang?"

Bukannya menjawab Taehyung malah membenamkan wajahnya di dada Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun mengerti kenapa Taehyung seperti itu,tentu saja jawabannya adalah Daehyun.

"mungkin dia lapar,makanya tidak semangat Kyungsoo-ah." jawab Baekhyun,sedikit berbohong.

"ohhh... Kau harus makan yang banyak Taehyung-ah. Agar kau cepat besar dan bisa tampan seperti appamu." ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengelus pipi Taehyung.

"ekhemm... Kupikir bagimu yang tampan hanya Kim Jongin,Kyungie." sindir Baekhyun.

"ehehehe... Tentu saja nyonya,Jongin yang paling tampan. Tenang saja aku tidak akan menggoda pria tua seperti presdir Jung." ujar Kyungsoo.

"YaK! Daehyun hanya lebih tua darimu beberapa tahun darimu Do Kyungsoo." ujar Baekhyun sedikit tidak terima suaminya dikatakan tua oleh pacar adik sepupunya itu,Kim Jongin adalah adik sepupu Baekhyun.

"ne ne nyonya Jung. Presdir Jung memang sangat muda bagimu."

"kau menyindirku? Karena faktanya aku lebih tua dari Daehyun?"

"ahahaha... Bukan begitu nyonya Jung. Kau ter..."

Ting...

Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti karena pintu lift yang terbuka menandak mereka sudah sampai di lantai puncak geduk ini.

"awas kau!" ancam Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang diancam sudah berlalu menuju ruangannya. Kyungsoo memang salah satu sekretaris di gedung pusat Jung Group.

Baekhyun segera berjalan kearah ruangan Daehyun,berhenti di meja sekretaris Daehyun yang ada di depan pintu,Daehyun memang punya beberapa sekretaris dengan fungsi yang berbeda.

"apa presdir ada?"

"ada nyonya,silahkan masuk. Tadi presdir berpesan kalau nyonya datang lagsung disuruh masuk saja." jawab sekretaris itu.

"gomawo.." setelah mengucapkan itu Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu ruangan Daehyun. Sementara Taehyung kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada Baekhyun.

"selamat siang tuan Jung." ujar Baekhyun saat sampai di depan meja Daehyun,karena terlalu menekuni pekerjaannya dia tidak menyadari kalau istrinya masuk keruangannya.

"Baek,kapan kau datang?" tanya Daehyun,sambil berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di sofa si ruang kerja Daehyun.

"Annyeong Taehyungie..." sapa Daehyun pada Taehyung yang masih memeluk Baekhyun. "aigoo... Kenapa topimu itu lucu sekali? Kau suka singa,sayang?" Daehyun selalu mencoba mengajak Taehyung berkomunikasi meski kadang bahkan sering menjadi korban cuek Taehyung.

"TaeTae,appa sedang bicara padamu sayang. Ayo tatap appa." Baekhyun mencoba menyuruh Taehyung menatap Daehyun. Baekhyun selalu mencoba membantu Daehyun untuk mendapatkan hati Taehyung.

"kau suka singa kan,sayang?" tanya Daehyun. Taehyung memang tidak mau bicara tapi dia bisa mengerti dengan baik apa yang orang di sekitarnya katakan. "appa akan mengajakmu membeli boneka singa yang besar setelah makan siang."

Perlahan Taehyung mulai mengendoran pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan menatap Daehyun dengan mata sipitnya. Memang singa adalah hewan favorit Taehyung,dan Daehyun tau itu dari Baekhyun tentu saja.

Perlahan tapi pasti Daehyun mulai mengulurkan tangannya pada Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung hanya menatap appanya dengan tatapan takut bercampur penasaran.

"kka... Appa akan membelikan banyak boneka singan untuk Taehyungie,jadi Taehyungie maukan di gendong appa?" bujuk Baekhyun,Taehyung berganti menatap Baekhyun sekarang.

"Taehyungie maukan di gendong appa? Appa sudah tidak akan membentak Taehyungie lagi sekarang. Appa sangat menyayangi Taehyungie." Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan bujukannya.

" . . . . . "

"Appa sangat menyayangi Taehyungie,maafkan appa jika selama ini appa selalu membuat Taehyungie ketakutan." ucap Daehyun yang sekarang sudah merendahkan wajahnya sehingga sejajar dengan wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali mengeratkan tangannya pada Baekhyun,tapi matanya tetap menatap Daehyun dan tetap dengan pandangan takut-takut.

"Taehyungie mau memaafkan appa? Appa mohon?" mohon Daehyun.

Perlahan tapi pasti tangan mungil Taehyung mulai terangkat dan menyentuh pipi Daehyun yang membuatnya kaget. Demikian juga dengan Baekhyun yang di terkejut dengan respon Taehyung. Berhari-hari mereka mencoba akhirnya sekarang Taehyung mulai mau merespon Daehyun.

"a...ap...pa..." ujar Taehyung dengan tergagap.

Tes..

Air mata Daehyun langsung jatuh membasahi pipinya,mendengar anaknya memanggilnya appa membuat hati Daehyun seperti di penuhi ledakan kembang api. Daehyun sungguh bahagia,tapi hati kecilnya juga merasakan rasa bersalah yang sangat karena sempat menyia-nyiakan putra kecilnya yang lucu menggemaskan.

Daehyun langsung menangkap tangan Taehyung dan nenciumnya. Dan kemudian mengambil alih Taehyung dari gendongan Baekhyun. Daehyun memeluk Taehyung,menghirup aroma bayi yang menguar dari tubuh Taehyung. Wangi itu begitu menenangkan bagi Daehyun. Sementara Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa harunya melihat Daehyun mau kembali menggendong malaikat kecil mereka.

"appa janji mulai sekarang akan menjadi appa yang baik,appa sangat menyangimu Taehyungie." ujar Daehyun pada Taehyung kemudian menciumi wajah Taehyung.

"ha...ha..." terdengar tawa geli bayi yang membuat Daehyun menghentikan acara menciumi wajah Taehyung dan Baekhyun menatap Taehyung dengan sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya Taehyung baru saja tertawa. Biasanya Taehyung hanya mau tertawa jika bersananya atau halmonienya.

"kau baru saja tertawa sayang?" tanya Daehyun dengan nada cengo,Taehyung kembali memperlihatkan gigi susunya yang rapi pada Daehyun.

"Baek,dia mau tertawa. Lihatlah! Taehyungie tertawa padaku." heboh Daehyun.

"ne Dae. Akhirnya Taehyung memaafkanmu,Dae. Aku sangat bahagia."

"dengar Baek,aku berjanji akan berubah. Aku akan menyayangi kalian berdua. Aku akan melindungi kalian. Akan mencintai kalian. Aku akan menjadi suami dan appa yang menghangatkan kalian berdua." janji Daehyun,dengan mata menatap mata Baekhyun.

"kau percaya padakukan yeobo?"

Baekhyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya,sekian lama dia menantikan Daehyun yang seperti ini. Dan sekarang akhirnya Daehyunnya kembali lagi seperti Daehyun yang dahulu. Daehyun yang hangat dan penuh cinta.

"pa..." panggil Taehyung,yang membuat kontak mata Daehyun dan Baekhyun terputus.

Daehyun tersenyum. "waeyo baby?"

"singa..."

"emmm... Anak appa rupanya begitu menggilai singa. Baiklah! Kita makan setelah itu kita akan membeli singa. Otthe?" ujar Daehyun

Taehyung kembali memamerkan gigi susunya,kemudian menggapai kearah Baekhyun. Mengerti Baekhyun langsung mengambil alih Taehyung.

"wae?"

"dia lapar sepertinya. Aku tadi membuatkannya bubur juga." jawab Baekhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa hitam kantor Daehyun.

"ohh... Apakah Taehyungi sakit? Kenapa makan bubur?" tanya Daehyun yang juga mendudukkan dirinya dan mulai membuka kotak bekalnya.

"anniya.. Pencernaan Taehyung sedang bermasalah karena aku mencoba memberika susu formula padanya. Tapi aku malah membuatnya tidak bisa makan dengan baik." jawab Baekhyun.

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!" protes Daehyun saat Baekhyun mulai membuka kancing kemejanya dan melonggarkan tali branya untuk menyusui Taehyung.

"wae?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"kenapa Taehyung masih menyusu? Dia sudah 3 tahun. Harusnyakan sudah disapih." ujar Daehyun.

"Hah! Kau tidak lihat fisik anakmu? Dia tidak terlihat seperti bayi berumur 3 tahun,jadi tidak masalah. Ini aku lakukan juga karena untuk menambah gizi bagi tubuhnya. Saran dokter Lee aku tidak boleh menghentikan asi sampai beratnya normal untuk anak seusianya. Atau yah! Minimal mendekati normal."

Daehyun kembali menatap sedih anaknya yang tengah menyusu pada ibunya. Kemudian tangannya menyentuh menyentuh pipi Taehyung. Meski berat Taehyung jauh dari normal tapi sama sekali tidak mengurangi keimutan diwajahnya.

"bisakah kita besok menemui dokter Lee,Baek?" tanya Daehyun.

"hmm... Tentu. Makanlah sebelum dingin." jawab dan perintah Baekhyun.

.

9 years later

.

"appa cepatlah aku bisa terlambat kalau appa tetap bermain dengan Baekhee. Appa." interuksi seorang anak laki-laki dengan seragam barunya yang berwarna abu-abu dengan celana hitam yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya.

"kau cerewet sekali V-ah. Kau taukan appa sangat jarang bisa bertemu Baekhee saat matanga terbuka. Aishh.." jawab Daehyun sambil menatap tajam Taehyung.

"I don't careeeee ~~~"

"dasar anak kurang ajar." koor Daehyun.

"sudahlah Dae,cepat kau antar Taehyungie,nanti dia terlambat dihari pertamanya masuk junior high school." ujar Baekhyun sambil berjalan menghampiri Daehyun lalu mengambil alih Baekhee,bayi berumur 3 bulan dari gendongan Daehyun.

"Appa... Palliwaaa..." Taehyung kembali mengeluarkan rengekannya.

"ne ne... Kau tunggu di mobil. Biarkan appa berpamitan pada adikmu. Baekhee-a,appa harap harap kau akan tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang cantik dan anggun nanti. Appa sangat bahagia memiliki dirimu,sayang." ujar Daehyun pada bayi yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata sipit.

"APPAAA~" kembali terdengar suara Taehyung dari luar rumah.

"Sebaiknya kau segera berangkat,Dae. Nanti Taehyungie benar-benar terlambat kesekolah,sayang. Ini hari pertamanya di junior high school." ujar Baekhyun.

Daehyun mengehela nafasnya lagi,kemudian kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhee,"appa masih ingin bersamamu,tapi oppamu harus pergi kesekolah. Oke! Nanti saat makan siang kau harus mengunjungi appamu ini princess." Daehyun berbicara pada Baekhee kemudian mengecup pipi gempil bayi berusia 2 bulan itu.

"dan kau yeobo. Masakan sesuatu yang enak dengan porsi lebih. Kau mengertikan tugasmu?" Kali ini Daehyun bicara pada Baekhyun.

"ne,aku tau tugasku yeobo." jawab Baekhyun.

"hahaha... Ba..."

"APPAAAAAA PALLIIIWAAAA..." belum sempat Daehyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya kembali terdengar teriakan melengking dari anak pertamanya.

Daehyun kembali menghela nafas. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah aku berangkat. Annyeong sayang."

Chuu~

Setelah mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun akhirnya Daehyun berangkat juga. Baekhyun mengikuti Daehyun untuk mengantar suami dan anaknya sampai pintu.

"appa lama..." terdengar suara Taehyung protes pada Daehyun.

"ne.. Mianhae. Salahkan adikmu yang cantik itu Taehyungie." balas Daehyun

"eomma aku berangkat." teriak Taehyung dari dalam mobil sambil melambai.

"hati-hati..." balas Baekhyun sedikit berteriak karena dia sedang menggendong Baekhee.

Kini yang ada dirumah tinggal Baekhyun dan bayi kecil Baekhee.

Baekhyun POV

Saat ini aku sedang menyusui Baekhee,sudah waktunya dia makan dan tidur. Yah! Meski sekarang baru jam 8 pagi,tapi memang ini jam tidurnya.

Aku menatap wajah Baekhee yang sudah mulai menampakan kalau sebentar lagi dia akan tertidur. Aku tersenyum. Setelah melewati masa-masa yang sulit akhirnya aku bisa tersenyum tanpa beban. Sekarang Taehyung sudah bisa hidup dengan normal. Dia bisa berjalan lagi dengan normal,setelah Daehyun menyadari kesalahannya. Dia berusaha mencari pengobatan untuk Taehyungie. Meski dokter mengatakan kalau mustahil bagi Taehyung untuk berjalan mengingat syaratnya sudah tidak berfungsi sejak lahir. Tapi Daehyun tidak menyerah,Daehyun rela mengambil cuti beberapa bulan dari posisinya sebagai direktur hanya untuk mencari rumah sakit yang bisa mengobati Taehyung. Dan akhirnya kami menemukannya di Jepang. Disana Taehyungie menjalani terapi yang tidak mudah,aku saja sampai memohon pada Daehyun untuk menghentikan terapi itu,tidak apa-apa Taehyungie tidak bisa berjalan asal dia tidak kesakitan. Tapi setelah beberapa bulan menjalani terapi menyakitkan itu,Taehyung mulai menunjukkan tanda positif. Tentu saja selama kami terapi aku tinggal di Jepang dan Daehyun kembali ke Korea untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sebelunya kembali di pegang oleh ayah mertuaku. Daehyun mengunjungi kami di hari sabtu dan minggu.

Setelah Taehyungie menjalani terapinya selama kurang lebih 1,5 tahun,dia sudah mulai bisa berdiri dan berjalan meskipun itu masih tertatih. Dokter mengijinkan kami melanjutkan terapi Taehyung di Korea. Setelah Taehyung berusia 8 tahun baru dia bisa berjalan dengan normal. Tapi aku memasukkannya ke sekolajmh khusus. Aku mau dia mendapat perhatian,dengan memasukkannya kesekolah khusus,Taehyung tetap bisa belajar dan bertemu teman-temannya dan juga ada yang mengawasi kondisinya. Meski kaki Taehyung sudah normal,aku tidak memindahkannya ke sekolah umum. Baru sekarang,saat dia sudah masuk junior high school aku baru mengijinkannya masuk sekolah umum. Tapi aku sudah berbicara pada pihak sekolah agar memberikan keringanan pada pelajaran olahraga. Untung saja kepala sekolah Taehyung sekarang adalah temanku,Kim Kyungsoo istrinya Kim Jongin.

Dan Baekhee lahir 2 bulan yang lalu,putri cantikku. Awalnya Daehyun menolak program anak kedua. Alasannya dia trouma akan apa yang menimpa Taehyung terulang lagi. Tapi aku berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Akhirnya dia menyetujuinya,dan hadirlah Baekhee. Dan Daehyun sangat bahagia karena Baekhee terlahir sempurna. Dan sekarang kami sangat bahagia Taehyung bisa kembali normal dan ada Baekheee yang cantik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_EPILOG_____

_Hai... Namaku Jung Taehyung,umur 13 tahun. Kalian taukan ceritaku yang sempat menjadi anak cacat dan itu membuatku di benci appaku sendiri? Tapi itu dulu,sekarang appa sangat menyayangiku dan aku sekarang sudah tidak cacat,aku sudah normal. Aku bisa berdiri dan berjalan dengan normal,meski aku tidak boleh berlari. hehehe___

_Aku senang akhirnya bisa menjadi anak yang normal. Aku masih mengingat bagaimana rasanya saat menjalani terapi yang menyakitkan itu. Hihhh! Aku tidak mau mengulangnya. Sangat menyakitkan,aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Tapi sekarang kesakitan itu sudah terbayar dengan kaki yang sehat.___

_Sebenarnya aku sedikit iri pada adik perempuanku yang lahir 2 bulan yang lalu. Dia terlahir sempurna,tanpa cacat,wajahnya juga sempurna sangat menggemaskan,aku juga menggemaskan waktu bayi meski aku cacat,Baekhee sangat mirip dengan eomma. Meski aku juga mirip eomma,tapi aku perpaduan appa dan eomma,sementara adikku seperti fotokopi dari eomma. Untung saja hanya mata Baekhee saja yang mirip appa,dan untung saja aku dan Baekhee mewarisi kulit putih eomma,coba kalau aku mewarisi kulit gelap appa. ANDWE! Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya... Mianhae appa :)___

_Dan kalian tahu sekarang aku punya banyak teman,dan ada teman yang sepertinya aku menyukainya. Namanya Park Yongchan. Hehehe... Dia yeoja tercantik ketiga di hidupku,tentu saja yang pertama eomma,yang kedua adik perempuanku baru Yongchan. hehehehe...___

_Sekarang aku juga memelihara anak singa. Hehehe Appa mengijinkanku memelihara anak singa karena aku lulus SD.. hehehe.. Tapi saat dia sudah beranjak remaja,aku harus memberikannya ke kebun binatang. Itulah perjanjianku dengan appa. Oh iya anak singaku aku beri nama Hyungie,itu akhiran namaku. Lucukan.___

_Ah! Aku harus masuk kelas dulu. Sampai jumpa!_

*CHU~~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GOMAWO FOR READ,,**

**RCL please ! **


End file.
